<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fine Print by HoneyWhatever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600449">The Fine Print</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWhatever/pseuds/HoneyWhatever'>HoneyWhatever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deals [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfie may or may not have a lactation kink, Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Baking, Bath Sex, But Tommy does beat the living shit out of someone, Dirty Talk, Feels, M/M, Mild Threats, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Not between Tommy and Alfie, Omega Tommy Shelby, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Scents &amp; Smells, Smut, Soft Boys, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWhatever/pseuds/HoneyWhatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, Alfie should probably know better about de importance of reading the fine print whenever he signs a contract.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>This is set after The Offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deals [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After their bonding, they had to spend two weeks apart from each other. Now, they finally get together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because his family voted for him to be on an extended vacation, Tommy finds himself in the drawing room reading over some paperwork −it isn’t important but he has to keep himself busy somehow− when his head maid knocked on the door, without looking up he let her in.</p><p>“Mr. Shelby,” he hums in response to let her know he is listening, but after another minute of silence he drops the papers and looks up to her.</p><p>“Yes, Frances?”</p><p>“Mr. Shelby, there’s a man outside, I believe he’s the “wandering Jew”. He’s asking for you and he has a dog with him, sir.” She frowns, like the simple fact that there’s a dog present is upsetting somehow.</p><p>Two weeks have passed since his bonding with Alfie, they stayed in contact through phone calls but haven’t been able to see each other, the alpha told him he needed to take care of a few things before moving to Arrow House. Tommy knew that any day Alfie would drop by unannounced at his house expecting Tommy to be there to welcome him. Which infuriates the omega because he definitely was expecting him to come home.</p><p>“Alright,” he stands up from his chair, puts his glasses on the table and rubs a hand down the front of his suit, to the maid it looks like he’s smoothing the suit when in reality he’s rubbing his bump, which reminds him he has to visit a tailor soon because his suits aren’t going to fit him much longer, he already can’t button up his suit jacket just the vest and it has become a struggle. “Come with me, Frances, there’s someone I want to introduce you to.”</p><p>Together they leave the office and go to the front door, outside they find Alfie leaning on his car with his cane between his hands and Cyril sitting patiently next to him, “Tommy!” He extends his arms, expecting Tommy to walk and embrace him but the omega just turns to look at his maid.</p><p>“Frances, this is Alfie Solomons, he’s my mate,” the beta’s eyes go wide at his employer’s admission but doesn’t say anything, “him and Cyril,” he points to the dog, “are going to be living here with us now.”</p><p>“Try not to sound so dull, love. Now come here and give me a kiss, haven’t see you in forever.”</p><p>Tommy once again ignores him and instead addressed the maid, “Where is Charlie?”</p><p>“He’s on his playroom, sir. Would you like me to fetch him?”</p><p>“No, I’ll come find him later. Come ‘ere, boy,” the dog immediately goes to Tommy, happily accepting the omega petting him, much to the alpha’s dismay. “Frances, can you send someone to take his bags to my room, please.”</p><p>“Of course, sir. Should I let the chef know to cook something special for lunch?”</p><p>“Actually, Frances,” Alfie interrupts before the omega gets a chance to respond, “would you mind if I’m the one cooking?” He looks between the maid and Tommy.</p><p>“Are you going to bake something too?” Tommy tries to not sound as eager as he feels at the mere idea of Alfie baking something −he can’t deny that he has been craving the treats Alfie gave him when he was in heat− but his eyes are impossibly bright and Alfie can’t help the soft smile that forms in his lips and that is mostly hidden behind his beard.</p><p>“If you want me to, love.”</p><p>“Then you can cook, just try not to terrorize my maids too much.”</p><p>“I make not such promise.” He lets out a chuckle and winks at the maid.</p><p>“If you excuse me, sir, I’ll go find someone to help with the bags.” She turns to leave but at the last moment she turns back to look at the pair, “Congratulations, sir. And welcome home, Mr. Solomons.” And then she’s gone.</p><p>Alfie thanks her for her hospitality while Tommy groans softly in embarrassment. Alfie moves to stand right in front of his mate and finally, after two weeks apart, he hugs and kisses him. “Hello, you.”</p><p>“Hey.” Tommy feels himself relax in the embrace and kisses him once again, and again, and again and one more time for good luck. None of them are complaining, they went their separate ways 24 hours after they got mated, they need to be and feel close to each other.</p><p>“So, I have a question, right, and I’m going to need you to be honest with me here, Tommy,” Alfie says and holds him close to his chest, one hand rubbing circles on his back. “This room of yours, was the one you shared with your wife? I’m not judging, right, but I don’t feel like competing with a ghost.”</p><p>“I happen to really like that bedroom, it has a good bathtub,” Tommy moves from his positions to look at the alpha in the eyes, “But nothing in there is something she chose, you’re not going to be competing with any ghosts, Alfie. But there are some pictures around the house and some of her clothes too, Charlie needs to remember her mother. Can’t take that away from him.” He kisses the alpha, deep and thorough. “So, what are you going to bake?”</p><p>“Lunch first, treacle, then we’ll discuss treats. Now, let’s go inside, give me the grand tour and introduce me to that lovely kid of yours.”</p><p>They go inside, Cyril following them not far behind, Alfie looks at the dog then up to his mate, silently asking if that’s okay, Tommy only shrugs because why bother? Cyril is going to be living there too so he has to get used to the new place, so he goes in other direction to sniff every corner he can find, and they let him.</p><p>While the dog was off doing his thing, Tommy shows Alfie first the drawing room, the dining room and explains him the layout of the first floor, then they move onto the second, on the left side are all the guest rooms, and the right side is theirs, he moves to <em>their</em> bedroom first: closet, bed, bathroom; and finishes the tour of the second floor at his son’s playroom. Tommy stops before going in, “are you sure? We can do this later.”</p><p>“I mated with you knowing you already have a kid, sweetie, I’m not going to make you throw him away, he’s uh… Love, I’m pretty sure he’s now my step son, so I’ll have to meet him sooner or later and I prefer it to be sooner. So yeah, I’m sure. Also, kids seem to love me, so it’ll be alright, yeh?”</p><p>“Alright.” He opens the door still not too sure and goes inside followed by the alpha. Inside the boy was playing with his horse toy and a train, his nanny looking after him. “Mary, could you leave us, please.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Shelby.” She politely bows and exits the room, leaving all the males behind.</p><p>“Hey, Charlie.” Tommy says, walking closer to his son, crunching down to his level. “What do have there?”</p><p>“Horsie, daddy, horsie!” He shows him the toy, almost shoving it into his father’s face.</p><p>“That’s good. Charlie, there’s someone here I want you to meet,” at that, Alfie comes closer too and tries not to wince too much when he crunches down. “Charlie, this is Alfie. He’s going to be living with us now, alright?” The boy turns to see the other man.</p><p>“Bear.” Charlie reaches one of his tiny hands to grab the alpha’s beard, Alfie lets him.</p><p>“That’s right, Charlie, I have a beard. You like it?”</p><p>“Bear!” He repeats happily, his mind apparently set in the fact the alpha looks like a bear to him.</p><p>“Yes, Charlie, he’s a bear.” Tommy says with clear amusement coloring his voice, he grabs one of the toys that’s just lying on the floor and play for a bit with his son. “Charlie, in a few months there’s going to be a baby here with us.” He knows the boy won’t fully understand but the omega wants to tell him anyway.</p><p>“Baby?”</p><p>“Yes. A baby brother or sister, someone who you can play all the time with.”</p><p>“Mine to play?”</p><p>“Yes, yours to play with. You okay with that?”</p><p>“Yes.” The boy turns to the alpha to show him his wooden horse, “Afee like horsie?” Alfie stares at the boy, and his eyes are as big and as blue as his father’s.</p><p>“You know what, Charlie?” he takes the offered toy, “you might make me change my mind about this creatures, eh? Seems like I’m gonna be surrounded by them so why not start liking them, yeh?”</p><p>The three of them play for a while, like a little family, Tommy thinks and something in his chest tightens at that but at the same time it feels right; this is what the rest of his life is going to be. Tommy clears his throat before speaking again, “come on, I have a surprise for you. It’s downstairs. Let’s go.” He stands up and takes the boy in his arms, all three of them go out of the room and into the first floor, there, on the middle of the hall was Cyril napping but he immediately stands up when Charlie shrieks in his father’s arms.</p><p>“Puppy!”</p><p>“He’s a bit big to be a puppy, don’t ya think, Charlie?” Alfie says but the child ignores him and yells puppy again, squirming his father’s arms, trying to get to the dog who is waggling his tail.</p><p>“Yes, Charlie, he’s a puppy.” Tommy looks at the alpha, “how is he around kids?”</p><p>“He’s a soft ball of love that one, he’ll be fine.” He reassures him.</p><p> They make it to the bottom, Cyril barking happily from his spot, no daring to move. Hm, apparently Alfie taught him well. Tommy puts the boy on the floor and immediately goes to pet Cyril, although he approaches him with caution which makes Tommy proud of his boy. Not as reckless as the dad, that’s always good.</p><p>They watch the boy play with the dog for a few minutes before leaving him with his nanny again and they both move to the kitchen where Alfie is introduced to the rest of the house staff, Frances has already inform them about the arrival of the alpha, and that he pretends to cook lunch so the chef shows him where everything is and Alfie dismisses all of them so he can start cooking, the staff all check with Tommy and he nods his approval.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re a picky eater, so, are there any foods that you’re not currently eating or that make you sick?” The alpha asks as he ties an apron around his hips.</p><p>So Tommy tells him what he likes and what no −contrary to popular belief, he’s not that picky but the pregnancy is changing his taste a bit−, and Alfie launches into a series of long pointless stories while he cooks, half of his staff lingering to hear the alpha’s stories and admiring his cooking, and Alfie is all too happy to teach them how to prepare “a proper fucking kosher meal”, and Tommy just listens and sometimes he makes a comment or two but for the most part he is content with letting the alpha ramble on.</p><p>Alfie cooks a wonderful lunch that they all eat together, Cyril and staff included −the staff is delighted, they all already love Alfie− and then when the dishes are being washed by the maids and Alfie has started to prepare his amazing creations, the alpha sends Tommy to change his clothes, “you can’t be comfortable in that, love, and I want to see that lovely baby bump of yours, so do us all a favor and get that suit off, will ya?” which is how his house staff finds out he’s pregnant, they all look surprise but have the decency of not saying anything to his face he knows they’ll gossip later but he doesn’t care. Tommy agrees to the alpha’s request anyway because the suit is getting uncomfortable, but not before he mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like “fucking alphas”.</p><p>Tommy went up to his bedroom, <em>their</em> bedroom, and took off his suit jacket, the vest, he let the suspenders fall off his shoulders and removed his dress shirt and decides to stay with just his long sleeve undershirt, which is pulled a bit tight around his “baby bump” making it very apparent that he’s pregnant but he doesn’t care −he just wants to be comfortable and the secret is already out−, and goes back to the kitchen where he sees Charlie and Cyril covered in flour, Alfie laughing with dough on his face and Frances looking horrified at the scene in front of her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Shelby, I don’t know how this happened.” She tries to catch the running boy, but the dog keeps getting in the way.</p><p>“S’alright, Frances, I know this is not on you.” He bends down and catches his son easily, “you need a bath and a change. So, be nice and go with Frances, eh? Take him.” He hands her the boy and with just one look dismisses the house staff that’s present, one of them takes the dog out. “You’re a fucking hazard to society.”</p><p>“Well, I should fucking hope so. I’m a fucking gangster, sweetie.” Alfie chuckles but Tommy only looks disinterested.</p><p>“Retired.” He grabs a towel and walk over to the other man, holding him by the chin to wipe the dough and flour from his face. “What the hell happen?”</p><p>“Kids, dogs and baking do not mix well.” The alpha leans down to kiss his mate.</p><p>“Hm, I uh… I can see that.” Tommy says between kisses.</p><p>Alfie turns the omega around, arms circling his body from behind, hands exploring the ever growing belly, “your bump is bigger,” a low rumble vibrated through his chest, “can’t wait to take you in that big bed of ours, you on your back, full bump on display for your proud alpha,” Alfie bites down on his mark on Tommy’s neck, making the omega purr low in his chest, “just the thought that you’re carrying my child makes me hard, love, and seeing you wearing tight suits trying to cover it,” Alfie tuts, “I can’t have you doing that, love.”</p><p>“It was necessary.” Tommy rolls his head to the side to give the other man more room and immediately kisses and soft bites were laid on the available skin.</p><p>“Not anymore. At least, not around the house, you hear me, Tommy? Hm?”</p><p>“What if I still do, eh?” The omega turns around, Alfie’s hands holding his hips, “you gonna do something ‘bout it?”</p><p>“Teach you a fucking lesson.” He slaps the younger man’s ass making him gasp at the sudden pain. “Now go sit over there and look pretty, I need to finish here before you start craving them.” He gives him one more kiss before sending him away.</p><p>Tommy sits on top a counter and observes every move the other does, watching the muscles on his thick forearms move as he kneads the dough, how he frowns in concentration trying to create what looks like at least three different desserts. Tommy would be lying if he said he didn’t feel attracted to the alpha when they first met, he’s got eyes alright? And he might like and appreciate delicate and pretty things more often than not, but nothing gets him going like a rough around the edges male alpha. Alfie isn’t that much taller than him, but he is bulkier, his shoulders to Tommy feel like twice the size of his own, that first time he only saw his forearms but they were thick and he filled his shirt oh-so-nicely that he would’ve given off some pheromones in interest if his head wasn’t  filled by business that needed to be dealt with.</p><p>How is it possible that the toughest, craziest gangster in all south is now in his kitchen, baking some Jewish desserts −that are probably the ones Tommy ate the most when they spent his heat together− covered in flour because he probably thought it would make Tommy’s kid laugh?</p><p>Big yet so soft, Tommy thinks and unconsciously he starts comparing himself to his mate and other omegas. How not to? Alfie cooks and bakes and Tommy isn’t attracted to cooking, never has been and he barely eats, never felt the need to find a mate and start a family on his own, he isn’t docile nor submissive like is expected of omegas −even from the male omegas who fought in the war like Tommy himself. He’s got character, he’s driven, doesn’t cook, didn’t want to have a baby yet over a deal he whored himself to an unstable gangster that had history betraying him, and he is now expecting his child and they became mates.</p><p>“Why did you mate with me?” He didn’t mean to ask, it just slipped out. Too late to back out now, though.</p><p>“What?” Alfie stops what he’s doing and looks at him.</p><p>“Why did you? Was it to avoid being shot?” He doesn’t really think that but what is the other explanation?</p><p>“To avoid being shot?” Alfie parrots back, “seriously?” He’s not mad, but he’s getting there.</p><p>“Why were you happy about me being pregnant? Is it an alpha thing? Pride?” He honestly doesn’t know, and all these questions have been in the back of his mind since that day at the beach.</p><p>“Because I really fucking like you, Tommy. Because when I first met you I thought, right, I thought to me self ‘this is it, he’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, but I know, right, I know I’ll never have him’. So I never did anything, tried to flirt but you got married and had a kid and it broke me a little but I moved on and then you were a widower, barely yourself,” Alfie moves to stand in front of his mate, right between his legs, “and then you said that you would give me your heat and that was a hell of a lot more than I ever expected to have, letting you go that week took every ounce of willpower that it’s in my body and then you said you were afraid of the kid growing up with a reckless dad and a dead father. A kid, tommy, our kid.” Alfie tenderly cradles the omega’s face in his hands, “I never thought that I could have you and then there you were, telling me you were ready to birth my child and I just knew I couldn’t let you go. Best fucking decision I ever made, love. Do you regret it?”</p><p>Was that a declaration of love? Is that what Alfie is trying to tell him? Tommy doesn’t think it is, so he ignores it. For the most part.</p><p>Tommy sighs and puts his own hands on top of the alpha’s, “I don’t, I just wanted to know.” The omega moves his hands through Alfie’s up to his shoulders, “now, how about you finish those sweet treats and then we go upstairs and take a nice warm bath, eh?”</p><p>“Your bathtub has that much space, eh?” His hands also start roaming the other’s body from his cheeks to is neck down to the waist and take place on the rounded hips, he squeezes them.</p><p>“Well, I can always sit on top of you if it doesn’t.”</p><p>“Mm, I like the sound of that, I really do.”</p><p>“Get to work then.”</p><p>While Alfie goes back to his baking Tommy calls for the maids, Frances enters the kitchen to inform the omega that his son has been bathed and that is down for a nap so Tommy sends her to draw a bath on his room and orders the other maids to start cleaning the mess on the floor and walls (how did even ended up there is beyond Tommy), Alfie finishes treating the doughs and assembling one of the desserts. He then gives the maids and the cooks the precise instructions for each one (the bundt cake has to be baked for fifty minutes, the rugelach dough has to be refrigerated for one hour then baked for forty-five minutes, and the babka dough has to stay overnight in a refrigerated area, he will baked those tomorrow for breakfast, Alfie’s sure Tommy will like that).</p><p>They both go up to the bedroom just in time to see the maid exiting it, “the bath is ready, Mr. Shelby,” they both thank her and closed the door behind them.</p><p>“So?” Alfie asks but Tommy doesn’t say anything he just starts taking off Alfie’s clothes, hands on his chest slowly moving towards the shoulders and removing the black vest that falls carelessly on the floor, he pulls off the suspenders too and then he slowly unbuttons the shirt, taking it off the trousers and then totally off, he grabs the hem of the undershirt and pulls it up, Alfie obediently puts his arms up and lets the omega take the clothes for him, once it’s off Tommy captures the alpha’s lips in a kiss.</p><p>“There’s a bath waiting for you,” the younger man says after finishing the kiss, “you should go before it gets cold.”</p><p>The fucking tease.</p><p>“That can fucking wait, Thomas.” He tries to kiss his mate again, but Tommy moves his face away.</p><p>“Go, I’ll be there in a minute.”</p><p>“Tommy.” Alfie says his name in a warning tone, but he’ll have to learn that that doesn’t work on the omega.</p><p>“Get in the fucking tub, Alfie, I’ll be there in a minute.” They stare at each other for a full minute before the alpha reluctantly mumbles his agreement and goes to the bathroom, takes the rest of his clothes off and gets in the bathtub, groaning in satisfaction at the perfect temperature. He relaxes there, eyes closed but listening to his mate moving in the bedroom. He might have relaxed more than he intended because next thing he knows is that Tommy is now entering the tub, facing him and straddling his hips, Alfie’s arms immediately go to encircle the other’s body. “that was more than a minute, you took your sweet time coming ‘ere.”</p><p>Truth is Tommy has been feeling… not exactly ashamed of his new body, but definitely self-aware. Now, he knows Alfie loves how his body is changing with the pregnancy, he has shown him just how much he does, but he still has some doubts. So, he waited for the alpha to relax enough to sneak in the bathtub with him.</p><p>“Good things take time, eh?” Tommy scoops water in a bowl and gently pours it on the older man’s hair. Running his fingers through it to untangle any knots.</p><p>“Mm, that feels nice, love, it really does.” The omega repeats the action a couple more times before grabbing the soap, soaking it to start applying it and massaging the alpha’s hair, making him moan in satisfaction at the administrations.. Tommy leans down and starts kissing his mate on the mouth, first slowly then evolving into open mouth kisses, lightly rocking his hips and feeling the alpha swelling under him, baby bump pressed between their bodies. “Let me tell you somethin’, love, I think you belong here on me lap, hm, yeah you do.”</p><p>“I do?”</p><p>“Absolutely. Should always be sitting in it.” One of Alfie’s hands travels south until one of his fingertips is pressing against the omega’s entrance, making him gasp and break the kiss, which gives Alfie takes the opportunity to kiss and bite the exposed neck, stealing more moans from his mate’s lips. He trails the kisses down to Tommy’s chest, mouthing one of the sensitive nipples, feeling delighted at how much puffier they are.</p><p>“I think you’re cheating, love.” Alfie says, going for the other nipple and give it the same treatment.</p><p>“How so?” Tommy sounds breathless, gripping his mate’s hair and pushing his face farther into his chest.</p><p>The alpha lets go of the hardening nub to answer, “I told you I wanted you naked and exposed on our bed so I could see that body of yours on full display for me, hm?” The finger that was circling Tommy’s rim in now pushed inside, a loud moan escaped the omega at the sudden intrusion.</p><p>“I uh−“ Tommy stops rocking his hips to try and get used to the new intrusion, but still he scoops more water in the bowl and pours over the alpha’s hair to wash away the soap, repeats the same action until all of it is gone, “I thought this would be better,” he grabs another soap and starts to apply it over the alphas shoulders, down to his chest and one of his hands goes furthers down until is tightly wrapped around the alpha’s hard cock, “you needed a bath after all.” Tommy starts to move his hand up and down the hard member.</p><p>“And you couldn’t wait, love?” Alfie gasps at the sudden hand on his cock but he welcomes it and starts to move his finger in and out in slow movements.</p><p>“I’ve waited two fucking weeks for you to come home,” anther moan leaves his lips, “I wasn’t about to wait any longer.”</p><p>“So you decided, yeah, ‘let’s fuck in a tub’, right?”</p><p>“Never done it in one before, so I said ‘why not?’” He lets go of the cock, deciding to put his hands on the other man’s shoulders for leverage and starts to move his hips, making the fingers inside him reach deeper.</p><p>“Yeah? You wanted to get fucked in the tub by your alpha, hm Tommy? It’s okay love, you’ll get it.” Alfie removes his fingers once he’s certain the other is stretched enough to take him, one hand holding his own cock still, the other one guiding Tommy’s hips down till he finally slides inside, both men groaning and moaning. The sight of the omega siting on his lap, exposing a side of his neck where his claiming mark resides, back curved taking his cock so good, belly full with his unborn child is almost too much for Alfie who lets his hand roam free to explore all the exposed skin, caressing the ever growing bump that has become his new obsession alongside with Tommy’s chest −it isn’t as full as a woman’s might be, but his pecs have definitely gone soft, soft enough for Alfie to grab each one in a hand, squeezing and pinching the nipples, “I can’t wait for these to get bigger and for you to feed our child, you gonna look so good, love, all round for me, because of me,” he sucks on one of the nipples making Tommy jerk and lift his hips and the alpha brings him back down in a deep thrust, “I might keep you pregnant all the time just to see you like this and you’re only just half way there.” He moves his hands back to the other man’s hips to help him settle a rhythm.</p><p>“Yeah?” he wants to say more but Alfie is hitting his prostate with every other thrust, and he knows that the alpha is just bluffing, lost in a sea of hormones. But the fact that he likes his body right now feels good, it’s probably an alpha instinct but whatever it is Tommy is grateful for it because he will only get bigger and more uncomfortable on his own skin according his pregnancy advances. “You like me like this, alpha? Heavy with your baby and bouncing on your cock?” he’s not much for dirty talk but somehow Alfie always brings it out of him.</p><p>“Fuck, Tommy.” Alfie wets his lips before grabbing Tommy by the back of the head to pull him forward into a hungry wet kiss, tongues fighting and teeth clashing. The omega started to increase the speed of his movements, making the water start to splash around the tub but none of them care, too absorbed in each other’s heat.</p><p>They continue like that for what feels like hours, just sharing kisses and bites on their necks, grinding against each other, with Alfie bruising the skin around the omega’s soft pecs, Tommy’s head thrown back every time the alpha hits his prostate, water falling to the ground soaking everything on its path until they both go stiff when their orgasms suddenly hits them, the omega tightening his ass around the hard cock, milking him dry, both screaming their mate’s name.</p><p>Tommy goes lack on the alpha’s embrace, tucking his head under Alfie’s chin and panting against his chest.</p><p>“We made a fucking mess.” Alfie runs one of his hands on the other’s back.</p><p>“That we did.” Tommy mumbles form his spot, he’s too relaxed to move, “maids are gonna gossip about that.”</p><p>“Let them have their fun.” He lets out a short chuckle, still stroking his mate’s back, “are you ashamed?” The alpha asks, after a few moments of silence.</p><p>“About having mated?” Tommy would look him in the eyes but he’s too comfortable too move.</p><p>“No. About being pregnant.”</p><p>“What makes you think I am?”</p><p>“You’re hiding your body from everyone with those suits, don’t think I haven’t notice that you’re even hiding it from me. So, are you?”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Tommy−”</p><p>The omega moves from his comfortable place to look directly at the alpha, hands on the other’s shoulders, “I’m not lying. I’m hiding it because nobody besides my house staff and my sister knows that I’m expecting. And I’m not hiding from you, it’s just… Now the changes are more noticeable and I’m… I’m not as fit as I was.” He admits the last part with a bit of shame, lowering his tone of voice. It may sound ridiculous but he’s pregnant, okay? He gets to feel like that because he’s growing another human being and hormones are a bitch.</p><p>“Of course you’re not as fit, love, and that’s okay. For the next couple of months, you’re not going to feel like yourself and your body is going to be changing a hell of a lot more and you are probably going to hate it. Who are we kidding? Of course you are going to hate it, hormones will drive you crazy and everything is going to ache, and itch everywhere and you’ll get mad at me for no reason but it’s going to be okay, love, you know why? ‘Cause I’ll be right here to tell ya that you look lovely, that carrying our child is an amazing feat and you look hot as hell doing it, alright?</p><p>“Why do you get to be so rational?” Tommy gently tugs his hair.</p><p>“Because I’m old and wise, and I’m not hormonal.” Tommy tugs his hair harder, “I deserved that one, didn’t I? Now, how about we get out of this cold water? As lovely as it is to have you like this, I prefer it not to be in here anymore, yeah?” Tommy moves from Alfie’s lap and rinses his cum off while the alpha does the same.</p><p>All in all, it was a good bath.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The maids have already put Alfie’s clothes in his closet, all things tidily putted on the opposite side of it in the same fashion as Tommy’s. So when they go there to get ready, the omega doesn’t pass on the chance to wear (steal) one of Alfie’s items.</p><p>Tommy dresses himself in simple black trousers and one of Alfie’s baggy shirts that still feels too big for big and has to put a lot of it inside his trouser but at least isn’t constricting his middle section, he also puts on his suspender on, he definitely is in desperate need to get new suits and sweatshirts. Maybe tomorrow they can go to Birmingham and do just that.</p><p>“Should I expect you to steal all my clothes?” Strong arms surrounded him from behind, cutting that train of thought. “Don’t get me wrong, I ain’t complaining, you look dashing wearing my clothes, you know.”</p><p>“I need new clothes.” He isn’t pouting but it’s damn near.</p><p>“Or you could only wear mine.”</p><p>“Yeah? What are you gonna wear then?”</p><p>“The suit that god gave me, yeah. You seem to like that one, don’t ya, love?” Alfie kisses him on the back of the neck.</p><p>“My poor maids are going to be traumatized if you walk around the house like that.”</p><p>“I think they’ll be impressed.”</p><p>Tommy turns around in his mate’s arms to see him, “I prefer if they don’t see it. At all.”</p><p>“You the jealous type, Tommy?”</p><p>“Possessive is more like it. I know what’s mine and for two weeks ago you are all mine. I don’t share, alright?” Tommy kisses him deep and thorough, “now, I want to eat whatever you baked and see if Charlie woke up.” He gives the alpha one last peck and Alfie can’t help but smile at him, letting him go.</p><p>They check on the boy and he’s up playing with his toys under the watchful eyes of his nanny, but once he saw them he wanted to be with them. So, the three of them went down to the kitchen and Alfie immediately started to talk with the cooks and the maids about his creations and checking on them (the bundt cake was done and the rugelach dough was on the oven now) while Tommy plays with Charlie on the table.</p><p>The alpha cuts three slices of the blueberry sour cream bundt and brings them to the table for them to eat, Tommy takes a piece and takes a bite, moaning at the amazing taste it has. He really has been craving it since he tasted it over four months ago.</p><p>Tommy breaks off a piece and offers it to his son to try it, the boy looks at it then up to his father before he accepts it. He must love it because he smiles at him, teeth full of blueberries making both adults chuckle.</p><p>“You like it?” Alfie asks the boy who simply take another piece and offers it to the alpha the same way his daddy did to him. Alfie takes the offered piece with a smile, “thank you, young sir.” He says with a ridiculous voice making the boy laugh. “What about you?” He looks at his mate, who is busy chewing his last piece.</p><p>“It’s amazing, thank you.”</p><p>“Your welcome, love.”</p><p>“Aren’t you two a cozy sight.” Says an amused new female voice.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.<strong><br/></strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Protective Females</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfie finally meets the Shelby women.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>So apparently his sister decided to show up on his house on the exact same day that Alfie moves in. Talk about perfect timing.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Ada?” He turns on his seat to look at her.</p><p>“−Hello, Tommy. −Hello, Ada, how are you? −I’m bloody well, thanks for asking.” Sometimes he forgets that his sister can have full conversations with her doing both parts just to remind him and her brothers of their manners.</p><p>Tommy sighs and turns to look at his son, “Charlie, why don’t you show your cousin your new friend, eh? Take Cyril outside, yeah?” He lifts the boy off the table and sends him Karl’s way, “Frances, go with them, eh?” She replies with a soft ‘yes, Mr. Shelby’ and goes outside with the kids. Once the kitchen is clear of house staff and children his sister speaks again:</p><p>“I called you last week, told you I would be coming by to make you company during your forced vacation. Guess I shouldn’t have bother since you found yourself a new companion.” She looks pointedly to the only alpha in the room.</p><p>Tommy sighs and lets his head fall to his chest for a few seconds before look up to his sister again, “Ada, meet Alfie Solomons, he’s the father of the baby and for about two weeks now he’s also my mate. Alfie, meet my baby sister Ada sometimes-Thorne-sometimes-Shelby.”</p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mr. Solomons.” Alfie stands up to greet her, shaking each other’s hands but when Alfie tries to take his back she squeezes it, “hurt him and I’ll personally hunt you down to cut your eyes off.” She smiles at him before letting him go.</p><p>“So I guess it runs in the family.” Alfie turns to look at his mate who is smirking at his sister’s display. “It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Thorne.”</p><p>“Ada is just fine.” She says.</p><p>“Then I must insist you call me Alfie.” He stands up, “Now, why don’t I make you a pot of tea for you to take to your office so you can talk for a bit, hm?” he moves to boil some water for the tea, “you can take some more bundt cake to go with it, heard that it’s really  good for gossiping about alphas coming in to someone’s life.” Alfie winks at the only female before cutting more of the dessert and start assembling that tray.</p><p>“What are you gonna do?” Tommy ask, unsure of leaving his mate alone specially because he knows they are going to be talking about him.</p><p>“Well, I have to make sure the rugelach is still fucking kosher after I take it out the oven, right? After that, if your sister doesn’t decide to kill me, I think we can all have dinner, eh? What do you think, love?”</p><p>Tommy stands up to meet his mate, “I think you are a crowd-pleaser.” He smirks at the alpha.</p><p>“’Crowd-pleaser’ he says” the alpha snorts at that, “now take the fucking tray and fuck off, will ya?”</p><p>Both siblings just chuckle at the alpha’s playful tone and exit the kitchen with the tray that Alfie prepared and go to the drawing room where Tommy knows will be answering all of his sister’s questions.</p><p>“So.”</p><p>“So.” Tommy repeats, sitting behind the desk on his chair with his sister across from him.</p><p>“You mated.” Ada states.</p><p>“Two weeks ago, yes.” Tommy serves his sister her tea just the way he knows she likes it −two sugars, a splash of milk− before serving his own.</p><p>“So I take it he liked the idea of becoming a father.” She accepts the tea and takes a sip from it, <em>mmm</em> <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>“I didn’t think he would, but he was… happy, I guess.” Tommy admits, a frown adorning his face, “I was going to shoot him, that day when I told him. Had me gun pointed at him when I told him. You know what he did? He dropped his own gun and kissed me, told me he wanted to make me his mate.”</p><p>“And he did.”</p><p>At that Tommy can only nod, then he adds, “today he told me he has liked me for a long while now.”</p><p>“That’s good, Tom, but do you like him besides liking sex with him?” Trust Ada to ask the hard questions and not beat around the bush.</p><p>“I think I do.” His sister looks ready to flip at that answer, so he stops whatever it is she was planning on saying, “he didn’t force me, I was very willing to mate with him. Trust me. And I do like him, he’s a stubborn cunt when he wants to but I’m sure that’s part of why I like him.”</p><p>“Good enough, I guess. Now, I’m gonna need you to tell me everything about him and how things went down.”</p><p>So Tommy does, he tells her that he is a Jewish gangster from London, tells her about the business they did together and how he double-cross them twice. He tells ger that Alfie never looked down on him for being an omega in an alpha’s world and how he was reluctant to accept his heat as part of a deal even though it was obvious he was interested. Tommy also tells her about how caring he was when they were together for the first time, how Alfie took care of cooking and keeping him fed, running baths for him and always making sure he was having a good time.</p><p>“He moved in today.”</p><p>“He did?”</p><p>“Charlie seems to like him. At least he likes his dog.”</p><p>“Let me guess, Charlie’s new friend?”</p><p>“His name is Cyril and they get along really well.”</p><p>“That’s good, Tom. I’m happy for you.” She smiles at his brother; she truly is happy for him. He deserves what he has now,</p><p>They keep talking about things, Ada asks about how his pregnancy is going and how he plans to tell the rest of the family −he doesn’t plan to do it, he’s hoping they’ll never notice and one day he’ll just show up with a baby in tow (not his best plan, he knows). He’ll cross that bridge when necessary. Ada tell him she started dating someone, she won’t tell who because is new but she’s happy and that’s all that matters, Tommy doesn’t like it, but he loves seeing his sister being happy, so he won’t take that away from her by being an overprotective brother.</p><p>They finish eating Alfie’s cake and drink their tea, and they talk some more, before leaving the drawing room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later, after they watched the kids running around with Cyril who is happy with all the attention he is getting from them, they all sit together at the dining room table to eat a full kosher dinner that was supervised by Alfie, who guided the chef and the cooks on how things should be done for it to be kosher. It ended up being a simple meal, steamed fish with mashed potatoes and a side of vegetables. Tommy is going to have to hire a Jew chef so they can balance the meals, but that’s a problem for later.</p><p>Ada gets to be a firsthand witness in his brother’s happiness, it’s good to see him like that, eating a full decent meal with something other than whiskey, trying to coax his pouting son into eating the vegetables and smiling when somehow Alfie manages to convince Charlie to eat them by telling him an elaborated and ridiculous story, the story’s purpose was to make Charlie distracted enough not to throw a tantrum and making it seem like it was the boy’s idea to eat the vegetables and not the alpha’s. And, Ada notices, his brother’s smile actually reaches his eyes.</p><p>It might be new and sudden, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t right.</p><p>When they say their goodbyes for the night, Ada can’t help but whisper to her brother, “I like him” with a small smile on her red lips and a glint in her eyes and that’s how Tommy knows she approves of Alfie, and that she supports him and have his back. He returns the small smile with one of his own before going their separate ways.</p><p>That night both men fall asleep in each other’s arms for the first time since their mating, content knowing that that’s how it going to be from now on.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning Tommy pretended to wake up to the sight of his mate lying next to him, instead he’s woken up by little hands poking his face and the sweet sound of his son’s laugh and no mate in sight.</p><p>“How did you get ‘ere, eh?” Tommy says with half-hooded eyes and voice rough with sleep but that doesn’t stop him to fake-bite his son’s hand making him laugh even harder.</p><p>“Afee saw me, put me here with you so you are not alone.” Charlie offers as an explanation, and Tommy can only guess that Alfie saw the boy on his way down and the fact that he thought of bringing him here so he wouldn’t wake up alone warms the omega’s heart.</p><p>“Did he now? How nice of him.” Tommy rubs the sleep of his eyes before he stands up. He goes to relieve himself in the bathroom and to wash up before dressing with some comfortable trousers that still fit him, an undershirt and a blue sweater. He picks Charlie up and move downstairs to eat breakfast.</p><p>With his son perched on his hip he goes find his mate who is probably terrorizing his house staff in the kitchen. Curious about what he might find out there he fully enters the kitchen and what he sees there isn’t  what he was expecting:  Ada and his nephew sitting at the table, cup of tea on her hands, their eyes shining with laughter and his sister fully engaged in a conversation with Alfie who’s once again wearing an apron, covered in flour. The alpha is the first to notice him. “Hey there, Tommy.” And Tommy feels like a deer caught in the headlights. But his son screaming the other’s name puts him out of that state.</p><p>“Morning, everybody.” Tommy puts his son on a chair, “woke up with the wrong companion, care to explain?”</p><p>“Needed to come and finish the chocolate babka so is good to bake, see, because I know, right, I <em>know</em> you’ve been craving it and wanted you to have it for breakfast. So, I said, right, ‘Tommy needs to wake up to someone as handsome as me’ and then I saw this fine young lad here with his nanny and snuck him in the room for you.”</p><p>With that, his sister turns to look at him, smiles still on his lips, “Tom, you didn’t tell me he was so charming.” Ada is clearly amused by Alfie’s rambling, “and such a good cook too.” She adds.</p><p>“Hear that, Tommy? I’m charming,” He opens the oven to put the babka in.</p><p>“She thinks you’re charming because she doesn’t know you.” Tommy deadpans.</p><p>“Well, I’ll get to know him some more while you go talk to Polly.” Ada says, putting down her cup and looking mildly guilty.</p><p>“She called?”</p><p>She shakes her head, “she’s in your office.”</p><p>“What did you do, Ada?”</p><p>“I called her. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Tommy let out a small sigh accompanied by low ‘fuck’, a hand rubbing his forehead. “Alright, make sure Charlie eats, yeah?” He says to no one in particular, but he knows either of the adults will see to it.</p><p>Tommy exits the kitchen, his shoulders squaring up as if he's getting ready for a battle and he feels like he's entering one, because apparently his own sister set him up to be ambushed by the strongest member of their family. He takes a deep breath before entering the drawing room.</p><p>His aunt is sitting in one the chairs across his desk, doesn’t even move when he enters. So, this is going to be business like.</p><p>Tommy clears his throat before speaking, “Morning, Pol.” Closes the door and goes to his chair.</p><p>“Thomas.”</p><p>“Wasn’t expecting you here.”</p><p>“Ada called me last night. She feels like there’s something important going on that I should know about.” She looks directly at him, her closed expression not giving anything away.</p><p>“Does she?” He plays dumb, he wants to know what Ada told her, what she really knows.</p><p>“Yes. She only told me it isn’t about the company, but that I needed to come here to talk to you. So, what is it so important that she wouldn’t tell me over the phone?”</p><p>“You don’t suspect what it might be?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“I want to hear it from you, Thomas, that’s why I’m here.”</p><p>“So you already know.” He doesn’t ask, he knows it’s fact.</p><p>“Not all of it.” They look at each other for a few minutes, only their breaths interrupting the silence. “That time in Small Heath, you didn’t go to a hotel.” She states.</p><p>“No. I went to Camden Town.”</p><p>“So you got pregnant with Alfie Solomons baby.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Why not have an abortion?”</p><p>“Didn’t have the time with the vendetta. When that was over I was already three months pregnant, and I didn’t want to get rid of it.”</p><p>“He has a history of double crossing us, Tom. Have you thought about the business? About the complications this will bring?” She’s not yelling but she is definitely getting agitated, her scent turning ashy in his now sensitive nose.</p><p>“He sold his bakery.” He admits and that seems to rattle her.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“After we received the black hand, I went to see him in London. I offered him my heat in exchange of his loyalty, if he thought about fucking us over I would take 70% of his business. After the vendetta was over he sold everything because he thought he was gonna die.”</p><p>“So instead of fucking us over, he just fucked you.”</p><p>“It worked. He didn’t help Changretta.”</p><p>“And he just sold everything because he thought he was gonna end up dead?” She sounds incredulous. “And did he? Die?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t kill him. Instead I told him I was expecting his child and he asked me to be his mate. I said yes.”</p><p>“You got mated?” That definitely surprised her.</p><p>“Yes. And Alfie now lives here with Charlie and I.”</p><p>“Charlie met him already?”</p><p>Tommy nods at that, “he seems to like him. Thinks is funny that he has a beard.”</p><p>“Of course he does.” They both chuckle at that, because they know his son hasn’t met anyone with a beard before, so it isn’t that surprising that he feels attracted to the alpha’s. “Does anyone else know?”</p><p>“You, Ada and my entire house staff. Told Charlie he was having a sibling in a few months, don’t think he understands yet how that’s going to happen.”</p><p>“And Arthur?”</p><p>And isn’t <em>that</em> the million-dollar question?</p><p>“Don’t plan on telling him, or anyone else, just yet. He and Alfie have a complicated history, and you know how he gets when I’m treated as just an omega. Arthur knowing can wait.”</p><p>“What about Lizzie? You must know she’s interested in you.”</p><p>Tommy sighs, he does know that Lizzie wants a relationship with him but that was never going to happen. “I know she does, and I don’t plan on telling her soon either. Hope you respect that.” The older omega just nods at that, she knows it isn’t her pregnancy to announce so she won’t.</p><p>“Are you okay?” her tone changes, now she’s the overprotective aunt that helped raising them and is always looking after them, “pregnancy good?”</p><p>“Yes, everything is fine.”</p><p> “You happy?”</p><p>“I am, yes.”</p><p>“Is he good to you?”</p><p>“He’s always trying to feed me something, so I’ll say yes.” Which was true even before they got mated. When their relationship was purely professional, Alfie would every now and then invite him to dinner or lunch; looking back, maybe that was Alfie’s way to court him and Tommy just was too thick in the head to notices the alpha’s attempts.</p><p>“Good. Now, I need to meet that alpha of yours and threaten him.”</p><p>“Ada already did. Threaten to cut his eyes like a true Shelby, but you’re welcome to do it too.” They both stand up and leave the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That’s how Alfie gets to meet the fierce females of his family, by all enjoying recently baked Jewish treats and sipping tea in the garden while watching the young boys play with Cyril and chase after him and the birds. Polly’s protective omega instincts go crazy while asking as much as she can to Alfie who basks in the attention and answers every question thrown his way (he loves talking after all, doesn’t he?) and Ada has her back and also asks him questions. Alfie takes it all in stride and doesn’t buck out when Poly threatens him, the alpha just smiles, and Tommy can feel his scent changing, like he feels proud that Tommy’s family is so protective of him and Tommy doesn’t know how to react to that so he hides his small smile behind his cup of tea.</p><p>Later they all have lunch together, which this time was cooked by the chef much to Alfie’s disappointment, and it wasn’t the world’s most awkward meal Tommy has ever been in, so he decides to call it a success in his head. Now he only has to worry about Alfie meeting the rest of his kin and deal with Arthur finding out. That’s not something Tommy is looking forward to. After that, Polly says her goodbyes and threatens the alpha one more time for good measure and leaves.</p><p>Later that night, when everyone has gone to bed, alpha and omega are finally sharing their first time alone since yesterday’s afternoon. Alfie takes his time kissing Tommy, enjoying how sweet he tastes and how good he feels in his arms, basking in each other’s tenderness and melting into the kiss.</p><p>“Finally have you all for myself.” The alpha says between pants once they break the kiss to breathe.</p><p>“Hmm, and what you gonna do ‘bout it?” Tommy says, arms going around the other’s shoulders.</p><p>“What I should’ve done yesterday, hm? You on your back, full body on display for me to treasure and map out with my hands and mouth, pay attention to all those little changes you didn’t let me enjoy yesterday. Yeah, that’s what I’m gonna do, mate.” So Alfie starts to kiss him again, soft but passionately leaving no questions about what’s about to happen.</p><p>The alpha takes care of getting both of them naked before leading his mate into their bed, on his back with a pillow behind it for comfort and his legs slightly spread, and he appreciated every inch of skin, savored the changes that weren’t there two weeks ago.</p><p>So Alfie kisses him again, starting sweet and tender and he slowly deepens it, tongues fighting together for dominance, but Alfie doesn’t let him set the pace, instead he makes Tommy moan when he nips at his bottom lip. The alpha gives him one last kiss before trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, nipping, biting and kissing the tender flesh behind his ears, mouth ghosting over the scent glands where the omega’s intoxicating scent is the strongest −juniper berries, citric undertones of gin and baked treats plus the indistinctive scent of fertile and pregnant, to Alfie he smells like coming home after a long day away from it−, he kisses the gland and gently bites down on the claiming mark and with more kisses he move onto the center of Tommy’s chest where he lays just the one kiss before moving to the right, making the omega gasp in pleasure when he licks the hardening nipple before starts sucking it and doesn’t stop until is there’s a small bruise forming and is red and puffy, he bites the tip before moving onto the other one and give the exact same ministrations. Tommy moaning and purring low on his chest, grabbing his mate’s hair to keep him glued to his chest.</p><p>“Look at you, love.” Alfie puts some distance between them, looking down at what’s he’s done to the omega, “all hard and wet for me, with your chest sucked raw and your lips red for all the biting. This, yeah, this right ‘ere might be the best fucking sight ever and the best thing is, is that it’s all mine to appreciate.” He bends down to kiss Tommy’s expecting mouth, both moaning in unison.</p><p>When the kiss is broken, the alpha goes back to where he was before and from Tommy’s chest he moves down onto the now more prominent belly, pampering it in kisses and whispering sweet little words in Yiddish to their unborn baby before keep traveling south, eyes fixed on the leaking tip of the omega’s cock. One big hand encircles it, giving it a few firm strokes making leak more pre-cum.</p><p>Tommy almost bends in half when the alpha takes him on the heat of his mouth at the same time that the tip of one of his fingers make his way inside the omega.</p><p>Alfie takes his time opening him up, kissing every bit of soft skin, tracing lines with his tongue trying to connect the lovely freckles he finds. When he finally enters his body, moans and sweet whispered words get mixed with heated kisses.</p><p>That night, for the first time, it was tender.</p><p>They moan and pant and hold each other until they cum screaming the other’s name.</p><p>Afterwards, Alfie lays on his back with Tommy nestled on his chest, both starring at the ceiling slowly regulating their breaths, the alpha’s hand once again finds his way to rest on top of the bump, big hand covering most of it, “well, this ain’t how I plan our first twenty-four hours living together to go.”</p><p>“You didn’t plan we would end up fucking whenever we can?” he is being obtuse, and the alpha knew.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I thought you would welcome me with a nice blowjob, right, or somethin’ like that and then we would spend the day fucking around but, see, what I got instead was a kid and being ambushed, right, by that lovely sister of yours. And then, then she has the balls to call that scary aunt you guys have, and tells her to come the fuck over. And over our first breakfast as a couple, yeah, I get another fucking ambush but this time from both of the fearless women of your family, now ain’t that crazy, love? Call me old fashion, but I’m a believer that those family ambushes are reserved for later in a relationship, hm.”</p><p>“First, I didn’t remember Ada was coming to visit, and I didn’t expect her to call our aunt,” he turns to look at the alpha, “and second, were you expecting to meet them when I went into labor? Just be thankful that it was them and not Arthur.”</p><p>“Well, at least I know that crazy fucker.”</p><p>“And he hates your guts. And he’s very protective of me when it comes to my omega side, so there’s going to be a fight coming your way.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have mated with you, should’ve known better.” He doesn’t mean those words, and he proves it by putting an arm around Tommy’s shoulders, bringing him close enough to his body he can feel the swell of the omega’s stomach touching his bare torso. Tommy tucks his face on the alpha’s neck, bonfire scent luring him to sleep.</p><p>“Can’t stay away from me family, they’re part of who I am.” He kisses his mate’s collar bone before settling in a comfortable position to sleep. “You really should start reading the fine print of the contracts you sign, Alfie. Keep that in mind next time your negotiating a contract.”</p><p>The last thing Tommy hears before falling asleep is the alpha’s soft chuckle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/">
    <strong>tumblr</strong>
  </a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you guys liked it!  ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Protective Older Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was three weeks later that Arthur found out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Arthur did find out, Alfie wasn’t present.</p><p>Thank goodness for that, otherwise things would have gone down differently than they did.</p><p>Three weeks after telling his aunt, Tommy walks into the office for the first time since his forced vacation and sees that Lizzie is already there looking at some documents, “morning, Lizzie” he says and doesn’t stop to talk, he just keeps walking.</p><p>“Welcome back, Tommy,” she says amicably but looks at him like she’s trying to figure something out, but she can’t. Tommy has only told Ada and Polly that he got mated and that he is expecting.</p><p>The omega is wearing one of his new tailored suits that fits his changing body perfectly and that conceals his four months belly −although it hasn’t popped out yet it’s definitely there−, he nods at her and tries not to think about the not-so-subtle sniff the beta did. She can’t see his mating bite and the coat covers his front; he hopes she can’t smell his new scent over the smell of her cigarette. Tommy goes inside his office closing the door behind himself.</p><p>About three hours later and countless of documents and signed contracts and a long-distance call with Michael his peace and quiet is interrupted by his older brother who enters the office with a loud “Tommy!”.</p><p>Tommy has managed not to see his brother in all his time off, telling him he should be the face of the company in his absence, Tommy made sure to always keep his older brother busy enough to not think about paying him a visit. Obviously his plan didn’t include the omega being back in the office. “What is it, brother?” The omega asks without looking up from the document he’s currently reading, he hears the door closing and his brother approaching the desk.</p><p>“How you been, Tommy?” The alpha asks, sitting across his brother.</p><p>“Business is good so I can’t complain, and so was my vacation,” Tommy puts the document down and finally looks at his brother. “What brings you here, Arthur?”</p><p>“Rumors, Tom, rumors have brought me here, you know?” The alpha says, sniffing and moving his shoulders. He looks uncomfortable and his body is tense so whatever he heard he didn’t like it.</p><p>“Rumors?” he repeats.</p><p>“Yes, Tom. Wanna hear them?”</p><p>Not really but instead he says, “let’s hear them.” Tommy gestures him to keep talking.</p><p>“They say you’ve gone soft, Tommy, that you finally succumbed to your omega nature and got yourself knocked up.” At that Tommy’s breath got caught on his throat and he can feel his pulse racing, who started that rumor? “Now, I know you don’t like when people only see you for your second gender, so what do you want me to do, hm? Want me to find them and cut their eyes? I’ll take Finn and the boys, just say the word, brother.”</p><p>“Where did you hear it? Who told you about this?”</p><p>“Johnny Dogs heard it from one of the Lees, Aberama heard it at the Garrison. Apparently, some man who met with you said you ‘no longer smell like a bitch in heat but like one with a bun in the oven’, his words not mine,” the alpha puts his hands up in a placating gesture, “so, what do you want us to do?”</p><p>Tommy stays quiet for a while, processing this information. He knows none of his house staff said anything to anyone outside, they know better than to share his secrets, Polly wouldn’t tell anyone and he knows his sister would take any secret he tells her to the grave if he asks her to, and Alfie has only told Ollie and the lad knows better than to share that piece of information.</p><p>On instincts, he reaches for his cigarette case and takes one out, he hasn’t smoke in weeks put he desperately needs one right now if he’s going to tell his brother about him and Alfie. The omega takes a deep inhale from it and it absolutely tastes like pure ash but right now he doesn’t care about it. He blows out the smoke and looks directly at his brother and says, “it’s true.”</p><p>“What?” He expected his brother to get angry and give him some orders, not to say it was true.</p><p>“I’m about four months pregnant, Arthur.” There, he said it.</p><p>“Who was it?”</p><p>“Arthur−”</p><p>“Who was it, Tom? I’ll find him and I’ll cut his fucking eyes out, I swear.” Arthur stands up and starts pacing the office. “Tell me his fucking name, Tom.”</p><p>“Sit down, brother.” But the alpha doesn’t listen to him, so he continuous, “I went to London with a proposal. We needed to secure his loyalty to us somehow, he has already proven that money and his own interest move him, previously signed contracts be damn. So I came up with a plan; offered him something no other man in our line of work could ever offer him. We signed a contract, my heat for his loyalty. And it worked, Arthur, you didn’t die that night and we killed Changretta. And Alfie didn’t lose 70% of his business.”</p><p>“Tell me is a lie, brother. Tell me you didn’t fucking sell yourself to that crazing fucking man!”</p><p>“Alfie Solomons is the father of my baby and he’s also my mate.” Tommy tries to stay calm in order to soothe his brother with his own sweet scent.</p><p>“Did he force himself on you?” His voice is low, a growl forming in his chest.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do not protect him, Tom! Did he force his fucking claim on you when you were at your most vulnerable? And you better tell me the fucking truth, Tommy!”</p><p>“We mated a week after you killed Luca Changretta. He didn’t force himself on me, Arthur. He asked me.”</p><p>“Then you are just as crazy as he is. Is that it, Tommy? Did you finally lose your fucking mind?” Arthur stops pacing in front of the desk and looks at his little brother. “He’s going to take over our business. Tom, he’ll take everything you’ve worked on, leave us all with nothing.”</p><p>“Arthur−”</p><p>“You were the one with the brains, Tommy, you’re supposed to think so that the rest of us don’t. You were never supposed to be the typical omega−”</p><p>“Enough!” Tommy slams his hands flat on top of the desk, cigarette falling down, and he stands up. “I once told you Arthur, you are my best man every fucking day, and even when you came out of prison and decided to fuck off with Linda to raise fucking chickens I still thought of you as my best man, you know why, Arthur? Because I knew that no matter what you would still have my back. So, are you going to have my back in this, brother? Are you going to be there to tell Alfie to fuck off when he’s driving me crazy being an overprotective alpha? Hmm? Are you going to be there when the baby is born? Are you going to be their protector like you were mine growing up? Are you going to be there when I take Charlie and the baby riding and scare the living shit out of Alfie? Because I want you there, Arthur. I already lost one brother, am I going to lose you over this?” By the end of his monologue his voice has raised, his mouth has gone dry and he’s breathing hard, chest moving fast but his stare never waivers, eyes still locked on his brother’s.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Tom.” And just like that, all the anger slips out of the alpha’s body, his posture visibly changing, shoulders no longer tense, and he doesn’t look ready to kill anymore. “No need to get all sentimental.” The both stare at each other before start chuckling, “come ‘ere,” he opens his arms and Tommy walks right into them, hugging his brother tight and basking in his familiar scent: sandalwood and whiskey oak barrel. “Are you happy, Tom?” They separate and keep each other at arm’s length.</p><p>“I am, brother, I really am.”</p><p>“Then congratulations, Tom. I’m not happy is him you like because he’s fucking insane but if you’re happy then I guess I’m okay with it.”</p><p>“Thank you, brother.”</p><p>“Now, I gotta tell you, Tommy, if I see him I might yell at him. Possibly threaten him.”</p><p>“He already got that from Pol and Ada, but I won’t stop you if you do, just don’t kill each other”</p><p>“I’ll try for your baby, Tom, but that’s it.”</p><p>Tommy can work with that.</p><p>“Now,” his voice turns serious, he means business now, “I need you track for me the fucker who started the rumor, eh? Gonna teach him not to mess with expecting omegas.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That night, when he comes back home he’s wearing the blood of the cunt that started saying he’s now a docile pregnant bitch.</p><p>After Arthur left his office that morning, Tommy tried to focus on doing his paperwork, signing contracts and writing letters. But when his brother’s call came in the late afternoon with the location of the man, the omega cleans his desk, puts on his long black coat and his peaky cap, and leaves his office.</p><p>When he gets to where his brother is waiting for him, he parks his car and they walk together towards the man sitting in the bar stool, sipping beer without knowing what was about to go down.</p><p>“That’s him, Tom” the alpha points at the man and Tommy recognizes him from a meeting they had three days ago in his own pub. The fucker kept asking for the alpha in charge of the company, not willing to meet with Polly and deeming Arthur to stupid to be in charge, so Tommy agreed to meet with him and still the fucker kept asking for an alpha that didn’t exist, no matter how many times the omega explained him he was the chairman of the Shelby Company Limited and that they have already conducted business together. So what’s about to happen? He had it fucking coming.</p><p>Tommy charges against the beta man, grabbing him from the back of his cheap suit jacket and yanking him to the ground, head hitting the wooden floor with a loud thump; bar stool going down in the commotion too.</p><p>“What the−” Tommy doesn’t let him finish, instead he straddles his hips and connects his right fist against the fucker’s face all in one smooth move, he hits him once, twice, three times, breaking the lips and the nose, knocking down some teeth in the process too.</p><p>The omega knows he’s causing a scene and the people around them will try to intervene, but he trusts his brother has drawn his gun and is pointing it at the others, shouting to stay the fuck out of the fight. They should know better not to mess with the Peaky Blinders.</p><p>Tommy holds him tight by the neck, making the beta choke on his own blood and his wet coughs spitting some of the blood out when he can no longer swallow due to the pressure on his throat, painting Tommy’s clothes and face with red. At the sight of that, the omega applies more force on his hold and takes off his cap and with the razor blades incrusted in it he cuts the man’s face from the center of his forehead, passing right on top the left eye and down to his cheek making the beta screech in pain.</p><p>“You think I’ve gone soft, eh?” Tommy grabs him by the collar of his shirt, bringing their faces together, the beta’s wet pants driving the omega crazy with. “Next time you look in a fucking mirror and see your disgusting fucking face, remember that an expecting omega gave you that fucking scar right there.” He puts his thumb in the bleeding eye just to be a cunt about it. “Don’t ever show up in my territory, alright? Business is over. Stay the fuck away.”</p><p>Tommy lets go of him and spits next to the man’s face before standing up and leave the bar without looking back, Arthur close on his heels.</p><p>“You alright, Tom?” The alpha asks, rubbing his brother’s back when Tommy bends over due to a strong heave, the smell of blood and piss still lingering in his sensitive nose.</p><p>Tommy barely registers his brother’s question, blood rushing through his ears and heart beating faster than necessary. “I’m fine” he answers him nonetheless with a tight voice, standing tall and sniffing, trying to get a hold of himself. “Thank you, Arthur. Now, I’m going home.”</p><p>“Alright.” Is all the older Shelby says, not sounding sure of letting his brother go but doing nothing to stop him. So Tommy gets in his car and drives towards Arrow House covered in another man’s blood and with his right-hand pounding, knuckles with broken skin and blood running hot though his body.</p><p>He parks the car and rush inside, barely stopping when Frances gasp from the stairs at the sight of him, “Mr. Shelby, are you−”</p><p>“Where is Alfie, Frances?”</p><p>“In the sitting room upstairs, sir.”</p><p>“And Charlie?” He heads that way, almost skipping steps.</p><p>“Already down for the night, sir.” She turns to follow him with her sight, but not going behind him, “do you need anything, sir?”</p><p>“To not be interrupted in the sitting room.” And with that he disappears from her sight, going directly to where his mate is.</p><p>The loud thud of the door closing takes Alfie out of his concentration state, dropping the book on his lap and turning to the door ready to shout at whoever entered but the sight of Tommy covered in blood forces him to do a double take before standing up. “What the hell happen?” He does an aborted movement, trying to step towards his mate but Tommy moves faster than the alpha, plastering himself against the older man and kissing him senseless, both falling to the love sofa Alfie was in before. “Tommy−”</p><p>“Shh,” Tommy keeps on kissing the alpha, pushing his tongue in the other’s mouth, teeth clashing all while he tries to take off his coat and hat without breaking contact, hips grinding down once the coat is off, hands clutching the short strands of hair on the back of his mate’s head.</p><p>“Tommy, love, slow down.” Even though he says that, the alpha’s hand take place on the slightly rounded hips, helping him set a nice strong pace but he breaks the kiss nonetheless, “tell me what happened, hm?”</p><p>“Fuck first, talk later.” Tommy pants, chasing his mate’s lips.</p><p>“Tommy−”</p><p>“Alpha, please.” Tommy knows is a dirty trick to call him that because it lights up something primitive in the other man, but he can’t help himself. And the thing is, Alfie knows that and wants to say no,  but the sight of his mate bloodied and desperate on his lap, with his eyes clouded with lust, lips red and slicked and his face rosy due to the beard burn he caused him is simply doing things to him, so when Tommy says, “fuck me” Alfie can’t do anything but do just that.</p><p>Tommy stands to take of his shoes, trousers and underwear, and his suit jacket before dropping to his knees and work on getting Alfie’s cock out and hard on his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck, treacle.” Alfie hisses when the omega engulfs him whole in one go.</p><p>Tommy works on his mate cock for a few minutes until it has the tip red and the veins look about to burst, happy with that look he climbs back to the alpha’s lap and without preparation sits on the hard cock. Moaning loud at how good it feels being so full, at how good it feels to be stretched open and enjoying the burn it produces.</p><p>“<em>Fuckin’ hell</em>.” Alfie grabs him by the back his neck and pulls him down for a mouth opened wet kiss, making him produce more slick at how good it all feels so Tommy starts to move his hips without getting used to the sensation first, he just goes for it.</p><p>He definitely is going to feel his for at least two days, but he doesn’t care. At least not right now. Right now, all it matters is kissing his mate, sucking on his bottom lip, moaning Alfie’s name and moving his hips in sync so the alpha can hit his sweet spot with every thrust.</p><p>They don’t last long at it, with Alfie having his cock sucked and engulfed in Tommy’s heated passage, being squeezed so good, and with Tommy running mainly on an adrenaline rush and having his prostate hit every time he comes back down. They both accelerate their movements, lips barely touching when they both scream each other’s names with their release, Tommy painting their clothes and Alfie filling him with his cum.</p><p>When they come back from their high, they both go limp in the other’s arms, Tommy snuggling in the broad chest, hiding his face in the other’s neck and arms around the shoulders; Alfie wants to become one with the cushions on his back, arms circling his mate’s waist holding him close.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, both trying to recover their breaths, Alfie breaks it, “you know, it’s not that I don’t appreciate this amazing greeting, love, god knows I enjoyed it, but when your mate shows up, right, with blood on his clothes and scraped knuckles, one feels the need to talk instead of fuck.” He runs a hand up and down Tommy’s back, trying to soothe him enough to talk to him, “again, not complaining here, but I did what you asked. Now, can you respond to what I asked?”</p><p>Tommy stays where he is, stubbornly not moving and not saying a thing for a few minutes, and just when Alfie was about to ask him again he moves his hips up to let the alpha’s cock slip out of him alongside his slick and the cum, they both hiss at that but sigh when Tommy resettles on the alpha’s lap again but this time facing him.</p><p>“Arthur knows.”</p><p>“And you decided to kill him?” Deep down, Alfie knows is not possible −the brothers are too close to kill each other− but one can dream, right?</p><p>“He told me he heard a rumor about me, so I told him the truth.”</p><p>“Should I expect to be threatened by yet another one of your family members?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Alright. Tell me about the blood.”</p><p>“Asked Arthur to find the man who started the rumor about me no longer smelling like a bitch in heat. When he found him, I paid him a visit.”</p><p>“With your fists?” He takes the omega’s right hand in his, thumb gently caressing over the small wounds before kissing it.</p><p>“And with my razor blades.” A tiny smile forms in his lips at the alpha’s gesture.</p><p>“He dead?” No judgment, just curiosity.</p><p>“No, just his left eye.”</p><p>Alfie hums at that, “good to know not even pregnancy can slow you down.”</p><p>That brings a frown to the omega’s face, shoulders dropping at the realization, “I’m sorry I didn’t think about the baby.” He really is, because he just got so mad about the beta spreading his secret like that, that he didn’t think of the possibility of the beta fighting back.</p><p>“Did you get hurt somewhere else besides your knuckles?” Tommy just shakes his head no, “then you don’t have nothing to be sorry about. Just next time, ask me to be there with you when you want to cut people’s eyes, alright?” The omega nods and Alfie kiss the tiny pout he has, his mate is so cute specially when he isn’t aware about it. “Alright. How about we get decent and go to our bedroom, hm? You can take a bath and then we can cuddle on that big bed of ours. How’s that sound?”</p><p>“Like we should start moving then.” And they do.</p><p>Alfie puts his cock back inside his underwear, Tommy puts on his own and grabs the coat while the other man grabs the discarded trousers and shoes, then they go to their bedroom without being caught by a maid, is not like they don’t know what they were doing but it’s nice not to be caught in what can be loosely described as a walk of shame.</p><p>After his warm bath and Alfie has treated his scrapped knuckles, they climb in the bed and under the covers just as naked as the day they were born, and once they are comfortably snuggled  in the other’s arms (Alfie spooning him from behind, hands settled on his baby bump), the alpha kisses his temple and with one last content sigh they both drift to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/"> <strong>tumblr</strong> </a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you guys liked it, let me know! ♡</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, the tags make it sound way dirtier than it is. Not sure how to feel about that.</p><p>Guys, this time I really need you to comment because I have to make a decision here and I want your help! We need to name the baby, so I'm going to leave a list of names (and their meaning in hebrew/yiddish) and you guys need to comment which one you like better.</p><p>Options:</p><p>Asher - Happy one<br/>Isaac - Rejoiced<br/>Uri - My light<br/>Levi - Attached to me<br/>Daniel - God is my judge</p><p>Also, if you feel like it, send me some asks in tumblr ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>